Vita ut Servum
by Tris147
Summary: Humanity stumbles across the Turians and pay a terrible price for their discovery. Following the life of a newly acquired Indentured Assistant, as he struggles to adjust to his life on Palaven serving one of the most powerful Turian Families. I own no rights to Mass Effect. (On Hold)
1. Age Of Despair

Chapter 1: Age of Despair

On June 5th, 2125 Humanity came into contact with an alien race, it was a chance meeting only brought about by the Systems Alliance activating a long dormant Mass Relay in the latest colony system of Wolf Prime home to Eden prime and 5 million Humans. When the Relay opened and the System Alliance fleet went through they were meet by a huge and merciless fleet of alien's later known as the Turians, with no news of what happened on the far side of Relay 257 due to the entire scout fleet sent through being destroyed. Humanity was unprepared for the full-scale invasion of Eden prime.

Resulting in the complete and utter subjugation of the population and communication blackout that followed. Still unaware of what had caused the blackout the Alliance senior admirals ordered another small scout fleet to the system, only when they arrived they found the system alive with ships busy entering the planet's atmosphere and leaving carrying away the population that was called that planet home.

Only one ship made it back to Earth and only by sheer luck, it told the Alliance about what they had witnessed and to prepare for the imminent alien assault on their way to other colonies from the data collected on Eden Prime. However, despite Earth's best efforts they had barely anything resembling a defence fleet so when the Turians invaded Sol the Home planet of Humanity fell quickly to their never-ending onslaught.

After Earth and the vast majority of Human, Colonies fell; the Citadel Council finally caught word of the Turian actions and demanded an immediate stop to hostilities, that Earth and her Colonies be released at once. Unfortunately, it did not work out so smoothly, the Turians released Earth and five colonies but with sizable military bases on each while, the Turian Hierarchy since claimed the seven still occupied colonies and systematically removed their populations before the time the ceasefire came into effect. The Turians claimed Humanity as a client race, disallowing all military shipbuilding and stripping Humanity of its remaining fleets.

The Humans that had been taken away were sold into 'Indentured Assistance' for their crimes against the Council, much to the displeasure of the Asari, but with little political power to outlaw the acquisition and selling of Humans she was unable to stop Humans from the liberated colonies being taken into slavery. At the turn of the Human new year, the Human population dropped from 17 billion to 8 billion mainly due to the extermination of Humans in the early months of the war, and several million were captured and killed when they fought being enslaved.

The Turians then decided to gas entire cities to prevent hostilities and then they could take their time choosing the perfect slaves for their uses. I was one such Human gassed on Earth when the Turian Luna base fired chloroform gas at London, Paris, New York and Beijing. Despite the governments of Earth, crying out that it was against the council's laws to claim slaves from any of the released planets.

My name was Greg Thomas, before the Turian that woke me burned into my arm the number 147 claiming that was my name now. As I looked around I could see I was in a small holding area with several other people all of which were scared like me, we had all seen Turians before when they first laid waste to Earth's defences and invaded the planet.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked the man next to me who shied away.

"Were not supposed to talk it's frowned upon," He whispered keeping his eyes on the floor as the Turian guards woke more of the captives to inscribe number into their arms.

"Hey, birdbrain where are you taking us?" I shouted and the whole room went quiet before a massive Turian stormed over to me as two of his guards dragged me up and pinned me against the wall, one gripping my throat tightly.

"What did you say Human, I didn't hear you," He said his mandibles twitching in anticipation.

"I said… where are you… taking us?" I rasped as the guard holding my neck squeezed making it hard to talk and breath.

The guard pulled out his baton and jabbed its end into my stomach making me try to curl up but could not as the guards held me in place, he continued to jab, before looking back into my watering eyes.

"One more time, please." I struggle for breath as now it was painful to breathe and still difficult to draw breath.

"Fuck you." I managed to say clearly, tensing for the coming attack. The Turian swung his baton and slammed the length of it into my head before hitting my legs as hard as he could trying to break them.

"Sergeant enough! We won't fetch a good price if he's too badly injured, take him to the Doctors get him fixed up now!" A tall, broad Turian shouted from the doorway.

"Yes Captain, right away." The two restraining me then pulled me from the wall dragging me towards the door, as we passed the Captain I glared at him, but he did not care.

"That's it Human continue to fight your species was actually enjoyable to fight against if it wasn't for the Council we would have remembered the glorious years we fought against each other, and it gives slightly gratifying to see that your species is not so easily broken, I respect that." I spat at his feet earning another smack across my head.

"Take him away." I was on the verge of blacking out when the guard threw me down onto a bed and left to slide onto the floor.

"Goddess would it kill you to not throw them around they are sentient creatures and deserve to be treated as such, not like wild Varren." Said a worried female voice.

"Save it Doc, just fix him up we need a good price from him, he's Earthborn." The guard said as they left laughing.

"Damn Turians, hello can you hear me, my name is Doctor T'Soni." I ground as she picked me up and lay me on the bed.

"Great more aliens, why'd you people have such relaxed laws about attacking primitive species and enslaving them!" I moaned despite my head spinning.

"Now look I can help or leave you. Which is it?" I stayed silent more of an incapacity then choose.

"Right lay still I'm just going to scan you." I did as she said and watched blurrily as a bright light passed over my head it took about a minute to return before the Doctor spoke again.

"Ok well you have a severe concussion and a fractured femur with several bruised organs, the concussion and femur will have to wait, now this is going to be rather uncomfortable so remain calm." She inserted a metal rod into my throat before sliding it further into my throat. I coughed and gagged as she pushed the rod in deeper; before she poured a cold liquid down the rod and I could feel in entering my stomach. After she finished pouring, she removed the rod and the stabbed something into my leg.

"This is a hyper version of Human blood plasma it will circulate through your body and will help heal your organs and bones. The liquid I inserted into your stomach is an edible Medi-gel that will speed up the healing process, lie there for a while and try to sleep your head is beyond my skills and medicine," She said as she walked around the top of the bed to look down at me.

"I'm sorry you here and the situation you're in, but is nothing I can do for you, other than to tell you to keep you head down and don't speak, plus bow your head whenever a Turian enters they feel it is a challenge if a human has their head raised." She smiled sadly turning to leave; I grabbed her sleeve and tugged.

"Thank you, Doctor T'Soni," I said faintly as I let myself fall unconscious. I have no idea how long I was asleep before I felt a slap across my head.

"Get up Human, time to make me money." I had woken as soon as the Turian slapped me, but I did not move.

"I said get up!" He roared moving to hit me again.

"Do not lay a finger on my patient again, he has a severe concussion and further blows to the head may result in irreversible brain damage, you don't want a slave who moves can't properly do you." Said the Doctor as she approached the Turian.

"Well get him up then the Captain wants him back for inspection and clearing." She scowled at the big alien before turning to me.

"I'm afraid you have to get up and follow these men, remember what I said and you'll be fine." I stood sliding off the bed and turning to face the Turian.

"Thanks again for the treatment Doctor." She smiled turning to leave.

"Come on 147 move it." I glared at the Turian but did as he said walking in the middle of the two guards while they flanked me. When we arrived back at the holding area, I noticed that the number of captives had dropped.

"Sergeant is this Human is ready for inspection?" The sergeant nodded and the Captain walked up to me.

"Right then 147 no more distrustful behaviour if you act up again you will be killed, understood?" I did not respond and he smiled.

"Shame that's all it took to break you." He said almost disappointed, so I punched the smug bastard square in the face, but before the guards could tackle, stun or shoot me the Captain held his hand up.

"Very well then human, if you want to be defiant fine I won't kill you not until I've made a profit but act like this when you're bought and you will die. Take him for inspection." A set of talons grabbed my throat, lifted me to my feet then pushed away in a hurry with the rest of the captives, and pushed in a line for a body scan and health check.

"Listen to me Humans you are now the property of the Turian Hierarchy, you are indentured Assistance, you are currently on the Citadel and after inspection, and you will be sold." I could see some of the captives holding each other tightly until the guards pulled apart and separated. One woman, a few people in front of me tried to tackle a Turian as he walked past us checking our numbers; he stepped aside and shoot her clean through the head.

"Don't kill the healthy ones! Incapacitate them." Shouted the Sergeant who walked up to the Turian and smacked him over the head, the captives were quiet and slowly walked forward getting led by more Turians to individual cubicles for inspection when it was my turn two guards walked me and I was forced into restraints before being seated.

"Age?" Asked a weird looking alien with two horns sticking out of his head.

"What the hell do you care gecko?" He looked taken aback as one of the guards pulled my hair.

"Answer the Salarian." He thrust my head forward and I sighed.

"21 years old." He nodded writing on a pad.

"Planet of birth?" I tried to look at his sheet, but my head quickly faced the floor when I received another strike.

"Earth." He continued to scribble.

"Any allergies?" I shook my head.

"Finally, what was your previous name?" I scowled.

"My current name and the name I will always be known as it, Greg Thomas." He did not care about what I said he just scribbled my name.

"Take him to special clearing, the Earthborn are selling well today." Again, the Turians roughly dragged me out of my seat and marched me to a tube where more aliens told me to strip and lie down; I decided to comply not wanting another beating within an inch of my life again. After the scan, another Salarian came inside and measured me before leaving then returning quickly with a clean set of white clothes and boots.

"Dress quickly and when called come to collect your paperwork." The Salarian said before he left once more, I dressed and was pleased to find the clothes were comfortable and the boots fitted perfectly.

"147!" I exited the cubicle and headed for the table.

"This is your health check form, your body dimensions and your basic information when you are placed on the podium lay this in front of your for buyers to look at." Said the Salarian who measured me. Then an Asari led me out into a brightly light hall filled with all different kinds of aliens. She brought up a holographic display and pressed a command to which podium in the middle of the room rose.

"Stand on this and place your information in front of you. Remain silent unless spoken to, and if anyone tells you to do something you do it unless your master tells you otherwise." She said before switching on a green light at the foot of the podium signally that I was ready for sale. After the Asari moved away a crowd of aliens approached me and pink jellyfish picked up my information, it read it for a few moment for speaking.

"This one bids 25 Credits." I saw a sign on the wall next my number flash then display 25 next to it. A Turian took the paper and read it.

"Can you speak Human?" I kept my head bowed as I could just see the Turian guards watching me from the back of the crowd just waiting for an excuse.

"Yes, I can speak." He nodded walking around while other aliens looked on impatiently.

"50 Credits." He finally said before replacing the paper only to have them snapped up again by an Asari.

"What part of Earth were you born on?" She drawled taking a long and excited stare at my body.

"Europe, England." She smiled happily.

"150 Credits." That got a few mummers from the crowd.

For several minutes, the papers paced from hand to hand while the three initial bidders continued to raise their bid against newer, more optimistic bidders until the jellyfish back at when the total bid for me reached, 500 Credits. The winning big going to the Asari, who looked greedily at me before the original Turian stepped forward,

"Human what was your profession?" I brought my gaze from the Asari back to the Turian.

"I was a soldier, getting ready to fight your kind before you gassed me and millions more for your joy of owning a talking cooker and cleaner." He smiled but looked annoyed at my outburst.

"Are you a proud Human?" I smiled devilishly at him.

"I was before my kind gave up defending us in favour of being you lap dogs."

He beckoned for another Turian who I guessed was a female to look at me. He whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"I bid 650 credits." The Asari's smiled dropped and she hurried off to another human male.

"If that is all the bidding done for 147." Said another Turian who stood on the head podium at the far end of the room nobody spoke.

"Then sold to Tactus Vakarian of Palaven for 650 credits." The light went red and the same Asari returned and lead me down to stand in front of Tactus.

"If you could please sign here the transaction will be complete." He took the papers and started to sign them while the female looked me over.

"Ok that's done send me the receipt I must leave for Palaven, come along Solana, Oh do you have any way to subdue the Human and may I have a means of leading him." He asked and the Sergeant approached holding a wristband-sized ring.

"My Lord Vakarian, my boss would like to thank you for your generous purchase and would like to give you this shock collar free of charge." Tactus took the wristband.

"Save the pleasantries slaver scum, the mere fact that you relish the profits from selling intelligent lifeforms is insulting of everything Turian's believe. Good day." He handed me the bracelet and left.

"147 put the bracelet on and follow, and do not speak to anyone." I did as he instructed and followed giving the sergeant a smile as he scowled after me, the Turian cut a path through the crowd getting Turians to bow before him, but he ignored them and Solana followed in his wake while I struggled to keep up as people buffeted and frowned at as I followed them.

The Citadel was massive far bigger than anything I'd seen Humans build, but I didn't have long to take in the view before Tactus barked and I followed him to his ship, it was a Turian military ship, and that made my blood boil and I stopped,

"147 get on board." Tactus said and I looked at him then to his ship, I refused to board a ship that had helped destroy my people, he glowered at me and pressed something on his holographic wrist display that sent a powerful electric current through my body and brought me to my knees.

"Despite my hatred of slavery, you are my property, now get on board!" I stood and moved towards the ships getting a few smirks from the Turian soldiers.

"Put him in the cargo bay and keep him there until I call for him." Tactus said leading the female ahead of me and out of sight while Tactus' guard led me below to a cargo hold. They wasted no time chaining my arms to a hook above my head before they pushed me to my knees. I stayed awake for what felt hours before finally falling asleep until a hard kick to side woke me.

"Human. Lord Vakarian requests your presence, put these clothes on and follow me." I stood and dressed in the vibrant blue tunic he had given me. I then followed Turian to the lift and stood in silence behind him. When the lift stopped, he led me to the only door on this deck and he knocked, the doors opened.

"The Human as requested my Lord." Tactus stood in the door and thanked the guard.

"147 enter." He said and he walked out and the doors shut. I looked around the room and spotted the female from before.

"You may approach Human," She said in a sultry tone I walked forward to the end of her couch head down.

"You may look at me." I looked up at her locking my eyes on hers.

"So Human tell me about yourself." Looking at her in mild disgust, I remained silent.

"Don't look at me like that Human, I am you, master. My father is the Lord of the Southern continent of Palaven, he is your master you have no right to glower and you will show me respect." I laughed and turned my back on her looking around the room.

"To what reason do, I have to show any of your kind respect? We did nothing to provoke you and you enslaved and murdered billions of my people?" She stood and activated her holo display quickly shocking me until I was on my knees.

"You activated a relay! A capital offence by Council law." I gasped when she stopped sending jolts through my body.

"And how were we supposed to know that, we were attempting to expand our territory, even if you felt threatened what reasonable species continues a genocidal campaign against a technologically weaker species when you destroyed our scout fleet," I said standing to face her.

"My, my. You are a stubborn one." She shocked me again keeping the volts going even after I collapsed to the floor.

"Regardless of what you think your species lost the war and now out of the sympathy of the Council have been spared, be glad you aren't all dead." I breathed heavily as I regained control of my limbs.

"We would rather die than be slaves." I stammered and she crouched pulling a small knife out from her hip and placing it under my throat, just as the doors opened.

"Solana, what do you think you're doing?" Tactus asked and she watched him.

"I was going to end this Humans life, seeing as that is what he wishes." However, stood when Tactus pulled her arm away from me taking the knife from her hands.

"That is not your decision to make; he is to be a worker for the keep, a guard for you and an aid for Garrus do you understand?" He growled and she nodded before returning to her seat, and Tactus looked down at me.

"Get up." I slowly stood and made sure not to look him in the eyes.

"You're taller than I expected, and it seems you're learning the rules, good." For the remainder of the journey, I stood in the corner of the room beside the door, waiting to welcome anyone who knocks on the Vakarian quarters door but so far nobody had knocked.

"147 have you eaten or drank at all," Tactus asked, from the table he sat at drinking what smelt like wine.

"Not since being stolen." Tactus's mandibles pressed to his face.

"I do wish you wouldn't bring that up, the past is in the past. It won't be long until we arrive at my Keep we have several levo amino based staff so you will be able to eat and drink then."

He said before returning to speaking with his daughter. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to greet a tall grey coloured Turian.

"Since when did Lord Vakarian acquire a Human?" The Turian said as he scowled at me.

"Only a few hours ago while on the Citadel he was a soldier on Earth, I believe he will serve us well Lord Arterius, he needs to learn his place first." The Turian grabbed my head and twisted it around so my face pointed around at the ceiling while my neck jutted out exposed to him and with his free hand he dragged his talons down my neck leaving a trail of pain and soon I felt warm blood oozing down my neck and into my shirt.

"These Humans only learn respect through pain, if you wish I will discipline him, my Lord." Tactus watched as the collar of my blue tunic began to darken with my blood.

"That won't be necessary Saren and if you would please release my servant I would be much appreciated." He did so and walked in wiping his bloody Talons on my tunic as he went.

"I merely came to inform my Lord we will be landing imminently." Tactus and Solana stood and followed Saren from the room.

"Follow Human." Solana said and I did so keeping my distance. We exited onto large elevated platform several seconds after leaving the room and Saren remained behind to oversee the removal of cargo while Tactus and Solana continued up towards a huge castle like structure. I spotted a younger Turian waiting at the summit of the stairs who resembled his father in every way, except for an eye visor.

"What father, made you want to buy a Human?" Garrus said I knew his name from Tactus's earlier conversation.

"Well, Garrus if you must know I believe this Human to be a perfect aid for you and a guard for your sister while being a strong set of arms to help with extending the keep." Garrus glared at me before turning and walking inside.

"Human wait here and someone will come and find you to take you to your quarters and clean you up, you will need a new tunic it is a grave insult for anyone wearing the Vakarian blue to have a part of the tunic stained," Tactus said as he and Solana left me to wait.

"Well, you can thank Saren for that one," I grumbled under my breath turning to look at the Turian world.

Its surface colour was a deeper green than on Earth and its sky slightly greenish in tint, but the temperature was far above what I had experienced even in deserts. For a few minutes, I gazed around until the doors opened and Asari looked out.

"Follow me." She said leaving the door open and I entered closing it behind me.

"You will stay in the room next to Lady Solana's and will be on call whenever you are requested no matter the time of day. Which are 3 hours longer than you're used to, the first strip out of your clothes wash and dress in the official Vakarian blue servant clothing, you will have a piece of armour made for you soon, when it is ready you will where only that." I was surprised.

"Why do I have a piece of armour, I'm a slave in their books. Are you a slave?" I whispered to her.

"I am not a slave like you Human, I am a paid servant of the Vakarian household you and you will have armour for in the event that the Keep be attacked you will defend your masters, and also you are the personal guard of Lady Solana." I stopped her as we entered a long corridor.

"Why am I expected to defend a person who is holding against my will?" She tutted and pulled herself free.

"She has many guards you are simply the first line of defence if you tried to harm the Lady you would be dead before you made a step toward her." I followed her into a small room that had a door that must have led to Solana's room.

"Your clothes are waiting inside get dressed, leave your old boots inside but dispose of the old clothes in the waste bin in the corner then return to the corridor and wait for further instruction." She left shutting the door leaving me alone, I sat down on the cot and put my head in my hands, 'how could I let myself get here' I thought as tears began to pour down my cheeks. I remembered all that I had left behind. My parents and sister, who at the time of the attack where in northern England which I hoped was safe from attacks.

Slowly I started off and washed in the cold bath water that had been left for me then dressed in the full blue tunic, trousers and black boots, I found the bin which was a shoot and threw the old tunic and white trousers inside. I left the room and entered the corridor to find Solana waiting for me so I bowed my head quickly, earning a laugh.

"You will have to speed up Human or you can expect to lose your freakish extra two fingers." She snarled.

"Come, the father wants you to accompany me to the city, but first you need to be marked as our property." She sighed at the worthlessness of the job, I was going to speak but did not but she saw me attempt it.

"What do you want to say, 147?" I scowled at that damn number.

"Err Lady Solana, may I request that I be called Greg, and since I have Saren's talon marks on my neck would that not suffice as a mark of ownership?" She looked at me genuinely thinking of the idea.

"I will speak with father about that, as for your name that it unacceptable you are 147 or human understand?" I nodded suppressing a sigh, we backtracked to the way I had come originally but turned off and up a flight of stairs then continued to climb for what felt like miles until we headed down a straight corridor leading only to one room.

Solana stopped before the door and waited, I guessed that this was one of my jobs, so I walked around her and opened the door stepping inside and standing to the side head bowed not looking at anybody.

"Solana, excellent, 147 you may look at me and come closer." I did as he instructed as Solana took a seat in front of his desk.

"Father I was wondering the scratches Saren gave the Human were deep, they will scare leaving a permanent mark, would that suffice as proof of ownership?" Tactus looked intrigued.

"Show me your neck 147." I knelt to give him an easy view and tilted my head to the side.

"Your right they are deep, yes they may well do if some paint wears to cover the scars perhaps that would show ownership. But he still needs to be shown as ours right now, I don't want other Turians harming him." I stayed kneeling looking at the floor as he stood and walked to stand beside me.

"Stand and remove your tunic," He ordered I removed my shirt and saw Solana's mandibles flare slightly.

"He certainly is strong!" She said looking over my chest and abdomen as Tactus went over to a fireplace and pulled out a small red-hot symbol. I swallowed hard, as tensed my body.

"Human this will hurt," Tactus said as he readied the brand before he drove it into my arm under the number 147. I cried out through gritted teeth and waited for it to end when it did it was hard not to look at the scorched flesh but instead I looked out the wide panoramic window overlooking a huge city.

"It will heal in time and it will fade, but it will remain forever, this is to ensure your safety and in the case you run away, every Turian will know you are mine." He said as he pressed a cloth to the arm and I held it for him and nodded not speaking.

"You may go." He said as Solana had already left for the door, I picked my tunic up and turned opening the door for her before closing it and dressing once again, breathing in slightly when the fabric brushed the burn.

"I think that brander goes back to ancient times for when Turian's kept Turian's as slaves, you are the first to be branded by it in centuries I think," Solana said almost sympathetically.

Half an hour later we entered the city and Solana headed straight for the shopping centre, several Turians glanced my way but when they saw my head bowed and the blue tunic they realised that I was property.

"147 wait here for a moment, this shop doesn't allow slaves inside." I nodded not looking up. She pointed to a fountain and told me to wait there for her. I walked over and stood motionless all the while getting filthy glares that I could feel coming off the locals.

"Look what we have here, a human, in Vakarian blue nonetheless, but to be sure, human show me your mark." I removed my shirt and turned to show the brand.

"Well, that's a V alright." Said the Turian.

"Why won't you look at me isn't it rude in your culture not to look at someone who talks to you?" I stood there half-naked, as he had not told me to put my shirt back on.

"It is rude yes, but you haven't asked me to look at you." He laughed at then grabbed my chin trying to pull my head upwards.

"You will not look at me then." He snarled as he pulled harder his talons digging into my face.

"Look at the marks on his neck do you think he displeased the Lord?" Another Turian said.

"Probable these Humans have no respect; still if he looks at me he will be punished." The Turian then grabbed my hair and pulled again, this time, forcing my head up so I closed my eyes.

"Ha, clever," He said then I heard the sound of a blade unsheathing and then a sharp pain on my eyelid that forced me to open my eyes and shove the Turian away.

"There he is and to lay hands on his superiors, what a shame." The Turian said before punching me in the face still holding my hair and his friends joined in.

"You will not fight back." One of them said and the others laughed, continuing their attack.

"What are you doing to my property?" I heard Solana's voice ask with a hint of annoyance.

"This human looked at me so I'm teaching him to have some respect." The original Turian said I looked at them, as he punched repeatedly in the stomach and face, they continued their assault, and soon passers-by stopped to watch.

"147 defend yourself," Solana said calmly, to which I pulled my restrained arms inwards, pulling the Turian's who held them along. When feeling one of the grips loosen I pulled my arm free and grabbed the other who managed to keep hold and pulled him around plunging him into the fountain before turning and grabbing the first Turian and punching him twice in the stomach.

Before I pulled his head-fin up and he roared in pain. I spotted his friends readying to attack again so I pushed the Turian I held at the one who lunged first, whilst dodging a talon swipe from the second, grabbing the attackers fin and smashing his head into the fountains wall. Hearing a satisfying crunch I threw the dazed Turian into the fountain, but I was too late to ready myself for the others attack.

The closest tackled me knocking me off my feet and landing hard on the street while the Turian talons pointed at my chest as he prepared to stab down. Instinct made my right arm intercept his claws and he drove then clean into my forearm, the pain was instantaneous, but I managed to kick the Turian off me.

As I tried to stand, a two-toed boot stood on my chest and I looked up blood from my eyelid blinding my left eye but I made out the original as he stood over me his knife out again. He grabbed my left arm and stabbed it to the fountain wall piercing the fountain itself wedging my hand in place. I cried out in pain, at last, waiting for him to finish it.

"Enough!" A familiar voice sounded, the Turian above me bowed and stepped away.

"Lord Vakarian!" He said as a hand pulled the knife out of my hand and held it tightly.

"What gives the right to force my property to disobey your order just so you can attack him if it wasn't for me being in the café nearby he would be dead right now and you would be explaining to my father why his investment was lying in a pool of his own blood in the centre of the City." The Turian struggled to find words.

"In fact, you will explain to my father why he had to buy new tunic for my servant," Garrus said angrily.

"Solana call a medic, Human stand." I lay half-dazed from pain before registering the command and struggled to grab the fountain wall before finding a grip and standing unable to put any weight on my right arm.

"Are you injured badly?" Garrus asked as I looked down at the ground again.

"No, I am fine," I growled through pain and anger both my arms held up to my chest to try to stem the flow of blood. Garrus stepped aside as a Salarian came forward.

"What have you done to yourself Human?" He said before he led me away from the fountain threw the stunned crowd to an empty space nowhere near anyone and sat me down again.

After the Salarian had sown my arm back together and my hand, applying copious amounts of Medi-gel to seal the wounds further. He also applied a small amount to my eyelid before returning to Garrus and telling him that my internal injuries were extreme and that I was severely dehydrated and my blood sugar was dangerously low due to no food. Garrus told him to fetch some levo-based food and drink while he approached me.

"Human stay seated, but look at me." I did and he grimaced slightly.

"Spirits you took a beating, what you did was although foolish was brave, and the fact you attempted to obey his orders has not gone unnoticed," He said taking the food and bottle from the returning Salarian and handed them to me.

"You may eat and drink." I looked at the food and back to him.

"Thank you." I said gruffly but he smiled and let me eat leaving to call someone, there was still a sizeable crowd looking at the injured Turians who looked terrified, while some looked at me keeping my head down careful to warrant another beating.

After I finished eating and drinking, I felt immensely better and stayed seated waiting for orders, when a set of tiny feet stood in front of me.

"Look at me Human." I looked up to see a young Turian staring at me.

"Nihlus come here at once." Shouted his mother who came over to fetch him, I averted my eyes as she reached him.

"Nihlus why are you bothering the slave?" She asked.

"Because mum he fought with honour and he obeyed all the orders were given to him, which shows he is loyal and disciplined, why is he a slave when he could be a soldier?" His mother remained silent for a moment.

"Look at me Human." I did as she instructed and she too grimaced.

"What were you before being captured?" I looked at Nihlus.

"I was a soldier." Nihlus smiled up at his mother.

"See I was right." Then Garrus approached and the two bowed stepping away.

"Come along Human were going home." I stood and smiled to the mother and Nihlus before following Garrus and Solana as they entered their waiting hover car.

"Go home Human." Solana instructed and I stepped back as the car rose along with the other, which carried the Turian attackers. I set off the way Solana had showed me keeping my head down while realising I was without my tunic and covered in drying blood.

"Human follow me." Said a voice from behind I turned and saw Nihlus and his mother.

"We will take you to the keep, it will not frown upon you were told to go home and I am ordering you to follow me." I smiled head still bowed and followed their feet to another sky car.

"Get in the back and do not speak." I nodded and took my seat waiting for them to take off. Minutes later she lowered the craft, opened the door to show the landing pad with Garrus and Solana half way up the stairs, and turned when the sky car landed.

"Get out Human." I obeyed and got out before taking a deep breath and heading up to the stairs after my masters.


	2. Adjusting

Chapter 2: Adjusting

As soon as I reached the Keep, the Asari that had escorted me earlier told to go and clean up while before a tunic was ready. I slowly walked through the huge Keep trying to remember where my room was but after a few minutes I was lost and now terrified, surely if I was found I would be punished for my state of filth and indecency.

"Human what are you doing?" I heard Tactus's voice say.

"My Lord I am attempting to find my quarters." Tactus walked up from behind me and stopped.

"Look at me." I obeyed and he studied my face.

"Am I to assume you disobeyed an order?" I would have said no but in truth I had.

"Yes my Lord." He sighed and clicked his mandibles in annoyance.

"Right then follow me." He turned around and led me to a flight of stairs leading into a covered circular veranda that must have been in the centre of the Keep as it was huge and the walls rose for hundreds of feet in every direction. Tactus took me to the centre of the exposed area covered in dirt and sand.

"Kneel." He barked before I heard Garrus's voice shouting to his father, Tactus ignored him and walked behind me.

"For disobeying an order given to you by your superiors you are to be lashed." My mind raced, had Garrus and Solana not told him I was forced to disobey, then I felt a quick and painful slash across my back, it felt as though tiny knife or talons were being dragged across my skin in quick succession. He continued to lash my back until Garrus reached him.

"Father are you punishing him for his disobedience? If so I must ask you to stop, he was forced to disobey by these three here, they ordered him not to look at them and he tried not to but they cut his eyelids to force them open." The lashing stopped and apart from my whimpers of pain as I crumbled on the dirt, silence spread throughout the courtyard.

"And you saw this and came validate it." Tactus barked.

"Yes father, the human obeyed for as long as physically possible, even obeying an order not to defend himself." Tactus threw the lash across at me while Garrus stood looking at his father while the three Turian attackers lined up before him.

"Which one of you forced my property to look upon you?" The original Turian bowed deeply.

"I did my lord, but we were only going to mildly wound him until he fought back." Tactus looked from the Turian to me.

"Human did you attack these men when you were told not to." I shook my head as I sat up keeping my head down.

"No, I did not, Lady Solana told me to defend myself." Several moments of thoughtful clicking followed.

"Bring the lash and look upon these men." I gingerly stood not looking at Tactus or Garrus but stood to face the now kneeling Turians.

"Lash them each ten times for their disloyalty to me." Tactus growled a hint of enjoyment in his voice, the three Turians gapped at Tactus before having theirs heads thrust down by the guards who brought them, they then pulled off their tunics leaving them half-naked as I still was. I walked behind them to the one who I had smashed his face in and began to lash his skin, before moving onto the one who drove his talons into my arm.

"This goes against everything the slavery act sets out, a slave shall not harm their masters." The original Turian said fear evident in his voice.

"Unless his rightful master tells said slave to harm another." Tactus said now sitting in a large chair with a sunshade beside him, as servants scurried away after bringing them, and Garrus stood uneasily to his right.

"Human make it twenty for questioning his Lord's orders." I swallowed ringing out the whip causing a trickle of my own blood to pool on the dirt; I nodded but hesitated to strike the man.

"Strike him or you will take his lashes!" Tactus roared in anger and I struck, full hatred and rage fuelled my strike. It cut a deep groove into the Turians scales and the Turian roared with pain as I kept lashing his back each time as though it were the first, not letting up the speed or force, I struck until the twenty lashes were complete.

"Take these men out of my sight and take 147 to the infirmary have him cleaned and disinfected then show him to his room, and 147 do not lose you way again." I nodded and let myself be steered by another guard as he walked me to the infirmary.

When we arrived, another Salarian appeared and ordered me to shower and clean out all my wounds. I obeyed and watched as the water turned red and spilled into the drains as I washed my back as best I could trying not the scratch the lash marks, then moving on to wash the dried dirt and blood from the rest of my body before exiting the shower and being told to lay face down on a cot.

"Human this will sting and it will hurt but it's the best way to heal your wounds and make sure the risk of infection is reduced." The Salarian said as he placed a small cloth into a clear liquid then dabbed at my lashes, it felt like the lashing had started once more and the pain never ebbed away.

"I have some good news and bad news for you Human." I waited for him to continue but when he did not I chanced a glance at him,

"It's ok to speak to me; I am not your master." I looked up and he was smiling comfortingly,

"Ok, what's the bad news?" I asked warily.

"The lashes will scar and you do have a slight infection, but not to worry take this with water and it will be gone in several days, and at the end, you will have a small dextro immunity." I was not sure if that was a good thing or not but I smiled slightly.

"And the good news?" The Salarian paused.

"Well it's almost good news, your arm, hand and eyelid are healing nicely and you should be able to use all three properly in a few hours, but as for your abdominal bruising, there is little I can do. I suggest only eating liquid or soft foods and plenty of water; your organs will have suffered from the repeated assaults you look like you have endured." I nodded.

"Well thank you, Doctor?" I said as he tidied away his used utensils.

"Mealon, Doctor Mealon, glad to have been some help." He smiled and lightly pushed me from the bed.

"Go back to the guard outside he will show you to your room, try and get as much water as possible at servant meal time tonight and no hard food." I extended my hand and he looked puzzled but matched the motion I gripped his hand and shook it.

"Earth custom will probably die out soon, so if you can carry it on and spread it, at least, a part of Humanity will live on," I said turning and leaving the confused Dr Mealon before meeting with the guard outside who huffed.

"Dress in this we have no more human clothing, so Turian will have to do." I did as he said carefully not to look at him, then once ready I followed him trying my best to remember the route while trying to ignore the pain that I felt when the shirt rubbed over my wounds.

"This is your room, remember when you enter from the landing pad, head straight down the corridor turn left then up the stairs three floors before turning right and you will come to here." I nodded.

"Thank you." I mumbled and the guard walked off, leaving me to enter my room and once more sit on the bed in fear and sorrow. It did not last long before I heard the room door next-door open and I guessed Solana had returned.

"Human I require assistance." She spoke softly but I heard and slowly opened the adjoining room door and bowed my head when she spotted me.

"Good now you back and somewhat healed I need you to help me with something." I nodded keeping still and quiet, "This is going to become tiresome, and you may look and answer me whenever I summon you ok." I looked up.

"Yes, my Lady." She rolled her eyes and walked behind a wall before I heard the rustle of clothes.

"What is it you need help with?" I called and she returned dressed only in what looked like sports clothes, as they were tightly fitting and much more revealing.

"I am going for a run and I need you to carry my refreshments." I looked at what she pointed to and sighed in relief, the bag was not much bigger than the sack I had for the army back on Earth; I walked over, picked it up, and gingerly placed it on my back, breathing a sharp breath when something inside the bag stabbed my cuts.

"Oh yes your lashes, well I'm sorry about that, father was not in his study and Garrus only just found him when he was whipping you." I scowled at the back of her head by her the blatant disinterest she held for me.

"Lady Solana is there any chance I might be allowed to bring some water for myself, Doctor Mealon said I needed to drink as much as possible." She looked at me and waved her hand.

"If you must, there is a sink in the kitchen last door on the right, take a bottle and fill it and meet me back here." I nodded walking out of the room and down the corridor before knocking on the kitchen door.

"Enter." I heard a gruff voice say and I did so bowing my head as a Turian passed.

"Human what do you want? Look at me." I did and took a step back when I saw a huge red crested dinosaur like being staring at me.

"I um was sent by Lady Solana to take a bottle of water." The creature turned and reached into a cupboard pulling out a bottle before filling it and handing it to me.

"Off for a run are we?" I nodded.

"Good luck keeping up Human." He smiled and I left returning to Solana's room only to meet by her exiting her room.

"Are you ready?" I nodded following as she walked down the corridor. We descended several flights of stairs before exiting in an area I had not seen before it, it was lower than the landing platform and connected to the surface by a bridge.

"We shall run for five miles before stopping." She said before running off over the bridge, I did my best to match her pace but the bag made it painful work.

"How are you coping Human," She asked in a level tone not seeming tired or breathless at all after about twenty minutes running.

"I'm fine just worried I'll be beaten for ruining another tunic." She slowed dropping behind me to look at my back.

"Why didn't you say you were in pain?" I huffed; she got the message and ran level with me.

"I'm sorry you were unjustly beaten but at least, you will know not to do it again," She said patronisingly, to which I stopped and threw her bag to the floor.

"I'm sorry but do what again, obey the orders of sick Turians who sliced my eye to make me look at them! Unfortunately, humans do not have two or three layers of lids to keep our eyes shut if you think to treat me with benign neglect with make me any less resistant you are wrong. I am trying to stay alive and all you damned Turians seem to care about is torturing me, how on Earth did you manage to gain a seat of galactic power with the way you treat sentient creatures!" I shouted at her to her utter shock and amazement, she did not hesitant shocking me repeatedly until I was a quivering heap on the ground.

"You have no right to accuse me of anything, I didn't lash you or cut you, and I even gave you the right to defend yourself! What makes you think I enjoy making people suffer!" She growled at me while I cowered on the floor.

"You will never understand will you, what gives you the right to keep me." I whimpered and she scoffed turning back the way we came and left.

"Stay here for all I care and rot!" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran, leaving me alone on the floor.

Only I was not alone as I soon found out by the set of footsteps that strolled up to me and stopped.

"Well, I'm surprised you lasted that long before you snapped." Garrus's voice said and I stood not bowing my head but I looked off after Solana.

"Damn you Turian's." I spat into the air drawing a laugh from Garrus.

"My father said Humans were temperamental, look I know you don't like the situation but face the facts you're here now and you may as well accept that. Humanity is a client race and your people are all servants to mine if it had been any other way things may have turned out better. But, if you behave and do as you're told like you would have once in the military you'll find things are better here than on the 'released' planets at least here you know you are owned there they believe they are free and pay the price for. Trust me you are treated no worse than a Turian Private would be for disobeying orders." I glared at him.

"That's it then, the great advice from the overlords, behave stay quiet and be a mindless slave the rest of your existence." He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Fucking brilliant!" I shouted picking up the back I had thrown and slung over my shoulder not caring about the pain, and walked off back to the keep and to my surprise Garrus walked with me.

"So, what rank were you in the Human Military?" He asked friendly enough, it was weird why he was trying to act casual and not superior.

"I was a Sergeant, joined when I was 16." He looked impressed nodding in appreciation.

"Any family?" I stiffened and he clocked on.

"Sorry, I should have thought before speaking." I sighed.

"No, I can't ignore that fact I have a family but I don't know if their safe or even on Earth. My parents were Captains for the Navy, retired before we met you, my sister is a Doctor she was getting ready to go to Eden Prime to help the civilians after the blackout, they were all in the North and I was in London when it was gassed." He nodded slowly.

"So a public service family I can respect that, giving your time and possibly your life for your species, my father controls the military and one day that will be my job, who knows maybe one-day Humans will be allowed to join, perhaps you could." I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I will never fight for Turians understand, never." He scowled slightly at my anger when speaking of his people but ignored it and carried on.

"Regardless you will be issued with armour to help defend the Keep and you are to be my aid, which will entail you accompanying me to military bases. By the way how old are you?" I chuckled slightly at his quick change of topic.

"I'm twenty-one, nearly twenty-two. Don't know how long until my birthday cause I don't know how many days have passed, especially with you planets daytime cycle, when does the sun set?"

He looked up at the sky and studied it.

"Why don't you use a watch or clock," I asked amused.

"I need to know how to read the environment, and it will be night in an hour, servant eating times starts shortly after, if I were you I'd eat a lot, you will be required to join me later on. And only twenty-one I would have thought you older, plus I think you have been off Earth for at least three days Earth time." I thought about that for a moment.

"Right well not that you care but I'm twenty-two tomorrow and if I have to accompany you so be it, just as long as I don't get anything stabbed into me." He laughed and brought out the knife that had stabbed my hand.

"Not to worry about that, the soldiers will ignore you, but you must not ignore them as you know. You will have my permission to look up so you don't lose sight of anything, I'm expecting you to help me account for all military assets, and whatever you think of Turians were aren't all malicious, but your birthday will be little significance I'm afraid." I nodded expecting as much and finally caught sight of the Keep.

"How old is the Keep?" He looked at his home.

"A thousand years old or something, it was originally a small town but after several wars including the Unification War. It was built up as a defensive structure until my family captured it along with the rest of the continent, before being named Karrimor by the Primarch and the Vakarian family became Lords and Ladies since that time about 3 centuries ago the Vakarian's have rule Karrimor from this Keep." He said with a hint of pride.

"So what is your full title, King, Emperor or Duke?" He smiled.

"Technically it is King in your language, but we refuse to be called as such, Lord is what we call ourselves." Nodding in understanding, I spoke.

"So I am the slave, servant, aid, worker, and Guard for one of the most important houses in the Turian Hierarchy." He nodded and slowed his pace.

"Right Solana may have spoken to father about your outburst but I will explain that it was due to pain and you have been ordered to wait for me in the servant mess, understood," He said as we walked on the bridge heading back into the Keep.

"Yes my Lord," I said bowing my head again as we approached the door guards.

"I will take the bag." He said pulling it off my back and clicked in surprise.

"You ran all that way carrying this while you bled!" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord." He sighed deeply.

"Right well your armour should be finished when you have eaten I will bring it to you, it is designed to keep the wearer healthy as it has Medi-gel injectors inside the suit, they will make sure the wounds heal, plus we won't keep having to buy new tunics, you've got through three since being here." I smiled my head still down so he could not see as he led me to a large door.

"Inside you won't have to bow your head, despite the fact they are paid they are no higher than you. Although I would say do not make eye contact with the Turian Servants they will still take offence and attack." I nodded and opened door lifting my head to see a large room full of tables and chairs with a long line down the far wall heading up to the serving counter, I walked up to the queue and waited as it slowly moved forward.

I was surprised that nobody paid me very much attention apart from the odd look here and there, possibly due to the blood stained tunic. When I reached the counter, the Asari looked up.

"Human right, right here's the levo foods, waters at the end. Foods are one turn only water is infinite." I smiled and thanked her when she handed me a tray of plain white noodles with a bowl of what looked like soup, it smelt good enough so I walked over to the water stand and filled up a large glass before turning to find a seat.

It was not difficult in the huge room and I soon sat at the far end of the room within a short walk of the water stand and started to eat slowly enjoying the taste and flavour it was the first proper meal I had had in three days so I wanted to savour this. I took out one of the antibiotics Mealon had given me and downed it with most of my water.

"Human do you mind if I sit?" I looked up and spotted Dr Mealon.

"Of course not, by all means." I sat sitting up straight.

"How's the back, I saw you in the queue it looks like the wounds have reopened do you want some more Medi-gel?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Their healing again slowly and the pain isn't as bad anymore, besides Lord Vakarian has told me my armour has Medi-gel injectors that will help the wounds." He nodded looking relieved.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how are you doing?" I looked at him in surprise.

"I beginning to think no one was going to ask," I said smiling at him showing him I was joking somewhat.

"Well it can certainly be a lot better but it could be a lot worse so I'm sort of alright. Just wish we'd never opened that damned Relay in the first place." He nodded sympathetically.

"Yes it was quite shaken for the rest of the Galaxy when it was discovered the Turian's had invaded your space and slaughtered your people, I can assure you the Asari and Salarian Governments and the Councillors were totally against the attacks. They are trying to abolish the trading of Humans, but unfortunately, there are so many of you in the galaxy now it would be impossible to relocate you all back to Earth and your colonies, besides many people are intrigued by your species. Some think you are long lost Asari colony while others see you as a perfect tool, mainly due to your smarts strength and dexterity." I nodded knowingly.

"That's the reason I was bought I am to be a builder, aid and guard." He looked surprised.

"Really, that is quite an achievement, most news about Human slaves tells of how they are treated worse than animals." My face dropped and I looked down at my food.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive. Salarians have an awful habit of saying what is on our minds regardless of the feelings of others." I jumped when a tray slammed in front of me.

"Well if it isn't the Human slave, what's eating you up?" Said the Dinosaur chef. I looked at him a little confused.

"I'm sorry but who are you and if you hadn't realised, I'm a 'slave'," I said slowly making sure he understood that.

"The names Wrex, and you don't see me bitching about being a slave, buck up!" I stared at him in shock.

"You're a slave too?" He nodded.

"Have been since the Rebellions must be, hmm maybe two centuries." My jaw dropped and he laughed.

"Yeah millennia-long lifespans a bitch, but I've worked my way up somehow, proved I was useful and slowly I was rewarded." He smiled happily at my expression.

"I guess you won't make it as high as I have, you have what about fifty years of a decent rate of work in you before you age horribly and die." I laughed nodding.

"Yeah Humans have about a century if we're lucky, what about Salarians?" I asked slightly regretting it when Mealon looked a little down heartened.

"Roughly 40 years, I'm nearing the old age at 27." I gave him an apologetic stare and he waved it off.

"I don't mind we can get a lot done in that time." I was going to respond when I saw Garrus enter the room and everyone stood.

"Human come along." He shouted and I left the others walking around the tables and bowed my head when I approached Garrus.

"Come this way your armour is waiting and you may look at me." I rolled my eyes before raising my head to follow him out the door.

"I hope I'm not the only one getting bored by telling you to speak and look up," He said after the door shut.

"No, you're not the only one." He smiled but stopped when he rounded a corner leading to the main hall and bowed I guessed it was Tactus and bowed my head.

"Garrus are you and the Human ready to leave?" He asked rounding the corner.

"Nearly father the Human needs to put on his armour, I allowed him to eat with the servants to regain his strength." He nodded slightly.

"Human look at me and tell me how long you can go without food or drink before dying." My heart rate quickens by the question, why he would want to know that information.

"The average Human can last for two days without water depending on heat and exertion, and can last for a month give or take a few days." He nodded clicking his mandibles.

"Very well go and dress quickly." I followed Garrus's lead and bowed to Tactus then turned and followed Garrus to the main doors.

"Get dressed inside the shuttle," He said as we exited and saw a shuttle landing at the platform. The doors opened and a couple for soldiers jumped out and saluted Garrus as he walked through.

"Men you will ignore the Human, he has my permission to look up at you but not in the eyes understand."

They nodded a jumped in the shuttle behind Garrus leaving me to climb in after them, and then I had Garrus toss a set of red and black armour.

"Non-Turians are not allowed to wear house coloured armour, this colour symbolises a servant. Also, wear this it maintain your body temperature and helps the armour working smoothly." I caught a lightweight black suit and quickly put it on while the others gave me the courtesy to look away, after the suit was on, I started with the armour.

The thigh units slotted on first then the boots slide on before clipping under the leg units. At the knees were a set of metal plates slotted over the gap, once the legs were secure I pulled over the chest and back armour and slide my arms into the shoulder and bicep armour then slide the gauntlets on and connected the bicep armour to the forearm section and flexed my arms to adjust to the feeling.

"Not bad, it suits you," Garrus said holding on to a roof handle next to the open door.

"Just so you know were going to the largest military base on the planet, a million troops are stationed there. Father wants me to inspect the troops then oversee a military exercise of my father's choosing. As my aid you are to evaluate the exercise from within the ranks that will give me an accurate impression of how the troops perform, so you will be with the Commanders, I am not allowed to be on any form of a battlefield for fears of my safety." I stood to stay silent, wondering how my life had been turned upside down so fast.

"And what am I supposed to be evaluating, tactics, troop deployment, casualty rates and enemy kills?" He nodded.

"All of that will be needed your suit is equipped with an Omni-tool that you will use to record the Commander's actions and then download the exercise data." I brought my left arm up and the orange holographic display appeared.

"So how do I do that?" He let go of the railing to point at the icon on the screen.

"That will activate your helmet camera which will be given to you upon arrival and this will activate a link to the bases network allowing you to download the data," He said as he reached for the railing just as the shuttle lurched to the side with the open door.

Garrus stumbled and started to fall out of the door desperately trying to grab a hold of anything. Everything slowed down as Garrus began to fall and I saw the guards trying to reach out for him as they stood, but they were too far away and I was closest to him making me the best option to save his life, 'but why should I save his life, he's keeping here?'

I said to myself in my mind then thought he was the only one in a position of power to show me kindness. Just before Garrus's body was completely outside the shuttle his arms spread out in front of him a wild look in his eyes I grabbed his right arm and felt his momentum pull me as he slammed into the outside of the shuttle's hull.

Nevertheless, I did not let go although the drag Garrus created made it difficult to remain as he dragged me along with him until several sets of hands grabbed my arms and shoulders holding me in place.

"Pilot slow down!" One of the Turians roared being unable to pull me back as I refused to release Garrus's arm, the craft slowed and Garrus slide down slightly when the wind holding him in place dropped allowing the five of us the four guards and me to pull him inside.

"Shut the shuttle door now!" Another Turian shouted then the door slide out and alongside the shuttle before sealing tight.

"Get off me Human." A Turian growled as he pushed me aside reaching for Garrus.

"Lord Vakarian are you injured?" He asked to which Garrus stood massaging his right shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks to the Human." He snapped at the Turian glaring into his face as I stood and took my seat keeping out of the confrontation looking at the floor. Garrus did not speak just sat and looked at me; I guessed he saw I did not want to speak so he gazed off looking out the window.

"Thank you." He said drawing the attention of his guards; it must have been a rarity for a master to thank their slaves I thought. The rest of the journey was in silence, it had been an hour since Garrus's near death experience when the craft started to slow and drop.

"Were here," Garrus said standing and I did the same whilst having a helmet thrust at me by one of the guards.

"Put it on." He growled and I took it doing as he said following Garrus out on the ground where he received the salute from what I guessed was the base's Commanding Officer.

"Lord Vakarian I hear you had a bit of bother on your journey over here, we can postpone the exercise and presentation till later if you require rest." The CO said concerned.

"That won't be necessary General; I am fine to proceed as planned," Garrus said waving away the waiting medics.

"As you wish my Lord, thank the spirits for the speedy reaction of the guards." The General said ignoring me as I expected him to do.

"It wasn't the actions of the guards that saved my life it was that of the Human," Garrus said dismissively causing the General to blink in surprise.

"The Human my Lord, but why," He asked puzzled.

"Ask him, he can speak for himself." Garrus responded as he walked into a large tank-like vehicle, slightly shaking his head at me when he turned.

As the tank drove off, I followed behind it, as it was not a long drive. It drove at walking speed before a Turian guard pointed me to the podium I followed his instruction and stood to the side of the podium. As the Tank turned pointing its doors out the gathered Turians.

After a brief pause, the Turian Army bowed and Garrus stood still watching the crowd as the tank drove off. Garrus turned and walked up the frontal steps of the Podium to deliver his speech, which he started immediately, causing the senior officers to sit quickly and look forward hurriedly to not appear rude, I smiled inside my helmet glad no one could see me. Garrus' speech went on for a few minutes before he pointed straight at me causing me to freeze in fear.

"Human come here." He ordered and I walked around the podium in front of all of the Turian soldiers and up the steps to bow in front of Garrus before standing beside him where he pointed with a signal talon.

"This human is my aid and will be accompanying you on the exercise; although he is not to interfere with he is to report to me the status of this army and how well it performs. He was a soldier on Earth, let's show him how the Turians managed to defeat his race."

I stiffened at the insult as the Army cheered happily at my expense, but I did not flinch at the uproar and waited for orders.

"Human follow the General and stand clear of them until the end when you will retrieve the data, but remember what I showed you." I nodded and turned following the Turian as he walked off to board the tank, and turned looking at me with disgust and confusion.

"Is he supposed to ride with us, my Lord?" He asked Garrus as he led him to a large tower off to the side of the structure.

"He can run alongside, I'm sure he'll cope," He said with a small smile, before boarding his own tank.

"Try to keep up Human." The General spat as the tank moved and the door slammed shut, the tank gradually picked up its speed and soon I was sprinting to keep up but it wasn't so hard as the suit kept the wounds from hurting and the underlayer kept me cool.

The Generals tank was driving parallel with Garrus's and we were gaining on the army who were jogging and pretty soon the tank accelerated to leave me behind but I didn't let up and continued to sprint past the Turians who for the most part ignored me.

The tank turned left and I followed it to the far side of a huge walled area, then the tank stopped and I pushed to speed up and minutes later I arrived at where the tank had been and took several deep breaths before entering the control room. When I entered, I saw an array of screens showing the inside of the walled area, which was, in fact, reminiscent of a human city only lying in ruin.

I moved into the centre of the wall and turned on the camera like instructed and waited, shortly after the General left leaving the Colonels to order their troops into position, then it started with several flares fired and the sound of guns rattling began to play. For four hours, the simulated battle raged until the Colonels in the control booth I was in, cheered and clapped, I took that as my moment to approach as the results from both teams scrolled down the screen, I hovered my wrist over the screens and the data started to flow down my own display.

"The winners of this exercise are to be given a rare treat for their efforts." I heard the General's voice say and the Colonels walked out on the field and I followed assuming this was something that worthy of recording.

As we walked, we approached a large wall with square holes in the ground and the winning team lined up facing the wall. Nothing happened on for a few seconds until I could see shapes appearing out of the holes, they looked like oddly shaped pyramids then I realised they were moving and the white colour was, in fact, a sheet.

As the objects stopped, the sheets dropped and I was shocked backwards in horror. They were Humans ranging from all ages and ethnicities, bound and gagged, all of them filthy. Their hands pulled above their heads by chains before they were yanked into a standing position, which was when I spotted them.

My mother and father standing beside each other, looking at each other while glancing at the Turians. I took a determined step forwards driving my legs into the ground as continued to walk.

"MUM! DAD!" I shouted as I broke out into a run heading for them as they tried to shout through the gag.

"Stop the Human!" The General said as I made it halfway to my parents, I was going to free them and get them to safety I told myself as I broke out into tears charging straight at them before I was tackled and wrestled into a headlock while my arms and legs were restrained.

"Bring him!" Came the General's voice again as all the humans cried out for me to fight, I tried but my limbs could not break free despite my struggling. All I could do was move my eyes and the only thing I could see was the wall and the captive humans while being hurriedly dragged away from the captives.

"Firing squad load weapons and take aim." I managed a strangled cry through the headlock as saw my mother sobbing uncontrollably while my father tried to calm her before looking at me mouthing the word, 'Goodbye' before time slowed once more.

"Fire!" Shouted the General as I let out a primal scream of rage and pain, splitting the night with its sound, before being drowned by the sound of a hundred rifles firing and the captured Humans slumped, blood seeping from multiple wounds.

"Release the Human!" Said Garrus's voice, anger evident in his tone. I was dropped and I wasted no time standing and running back to the unmoving bodies of my parents, I skidded to a halt and picked my mother up gently to see her eyes were crossed and blood ran from a hole in her forehead.

"YOU FUCKING COWARDS!"

I screamed into the air holding my mother's body letting my sorrow overtake me. I threw my helmet aside and rested my head on her shoulder, slowly rocking backwards and forwards. I stood walking over to my father's body, kneeling before him and lifting his head, his eyes had closed and he had a slight smile on his face.

"I'll see you all soon, I promise to take a few of these bastards out for you. I love you." I said laying my father's body down before sitting back, no emotions showing nor a sounds coming from me.


	3. Retaliation

Chapter 3: Retaliation

Silence filled the air after I had laid my family to rest and no one bothered to restrain or shot me, but I could hear the sounds of a single individual slowly walking over to me.

"I had no idea that Humans were here or that the winners would." I stood grabbing Garrus's collar and head butting him forcing him to the floor pummelling his face and abdomen as much as possible.

"Don't lie to me you bastard, you said your father runs the military and choose the exercise, which says to me he choose the reward!" I shouted into his face before being tackled once more by multiple soldiers having the shit beaten out of me as animal rage took control and I bit scratched and kicked anything I could find trying desperately to injure and hopefully kill as many Turians as possible before they killed me.

"Enough! All of you, restrain the Human but leave him be!" Garrus shouted as he stood wiping the blood from his mouth.

"But my Lord he attacked you, a crime punishable by death." Came the General's voice as I shouted in rage, actually causing the Turian soldiers to look warily as they tried to bind my limbs.

"And the capture, torture and cowardly murder of innocent people aren't a capital offence, what have Turians become if we take pride in stamping on those who fought a valiant war to safeguard their freedom. Have we lost all honour we no longer fight our enemy fairly but instead gas them, tie them down while a hundred guns end their lives?!" Garrus roared into the face of his General.

"But my Lord it is our right as their masters." Garrus clawed him across his face.

"The only right we have is to help these people, the fact we treat them as slaves only proves how far Turians have sunk as a race, we abolished slavery two centuries ago yet here we are a perfectly independent race reduced to being our slaves and for what target practice?! You don't see us doing this to the Volus." The General held his face as blood dribbled from the three slashes on his eye and cheek.

"The only difference is we found the Volus and the Humans found us and attempted peaceful contact and how to we respond? We killed nine billion of them and take the remaining eight billion as slaves." He continued to shout before he looked back at me and then to the guard holding me down.

"Bring him to the shuttle," He said walking off, as the troops lifted me off the ground, and carried him, still screaming insults and hatred against the entire Turian race. Minutes later, the troops threw me into the shuttle and then strapped into a seat while being gagged. However, that did not stop me from struggling and shouting.

"My Lord, may I knock this vermin out?" The original guards said to Garrus who sat opposite me looking at his hands.

"No you may not; he has every right to be angry." He replied quietly making the guard sit down in shock looking at his fellows who had the same expression, it was a mostly silent journey back apart from my constant gagged yelling that drove the guards mad, but Garrus ignored it now holding his head.

When the craft started landing Garrus did not move until the guards picked me up and carried me out of the shuttle, looking worried when they saw Tactus standing on the steps his hands behind his back and his face betraying no hint of emotion.

"Guards place that! On the seat and leave." He ordered looking at Garrus who stared at his father, while I sat in a metal chair as the guards tied my hands and legs to the frame hurriedly and left, boarding the shuttle that left instantly.

"Glad you're safe my son, it appears I was wrong about this Human and their race. They cannot be tamed." He said bringing his hands in front of him a pistol in his right hand.

"And as he attacked you I feel it is your right to end his life," Tactus said handing Garrus the pistol as he walked in front of his father.

"Did you order the reward for the victorious team on the exercise to be killing Human captives?" Tactus stayed silent.

"Did you know his family were amongst them?" Tactus face changed to show annoyance.

"I will not be spoken to like that by you! And as for his family no did not, how am I supposed to tell them apart or even related?" Garrus's fists clenched.

"You could have checked the damn blood tests or even the same damn last name!" He roared at his father who struck him across the face.

"If you weren't my son I would kill you where you stand. But seeing as you are unwilling to kill this filth I will do it." He said pushing Garrus aside and walking up to me pushing the pistol into my forehead, and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"Any last words slave?" I glared at him.

"Only that you ugliest bastard in the whole damn Galaxy." He snarled a grin and began to squeeze the trigger just as I pulled my leg out of a poorly tied restraint and kicked Tactus square in the chest sending him stumbling backwards then tripping over a crate and off the edge of the platform.

Garrus's face showed his shock as he raced to the edge his father had fallen, as Tactus's screams were heard for miles the echoes travelling up the steep cavern where we were above before they abruptly stopped,

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch." I spat and Garrus rounded on me.

"I trusted you, I gave you respect, pity even and this is how you repay me?" He shouted standing just out of kicking distance.

"Like you gave a shit! I was property to you and now I've shown you that I will never be property not to him and not to you!" He snarled and walked around my chair grabbing the backrest and pulling it to the edge throwing it over the edge put holding it there.

"If you want to die say the word and I will let go." I laughed.

"You think death scares me, I would see my family again. I welcome death, but whatever happened to that Turian honour of killing your enemy when they have a fighting chance, your father died honourably despite not deserving it I was restrained, he was fully able and armed and yet I still killed him, what honour will you have for letting me go?" He remained silent.

"Curse your race Human!" He screamed throwing me back onto the platform.

"You want to die so be it you will die by my hand," He said taking the knife out and cutting the restraints but wasted no time attacking he swung the knife down toward my side.

I blocked it with the chair before throwing it up in the air while rising into a standing position and catching the chair using it as a shield as Garrus regained his stance lunging again managing to impale the chair, wedging the knife allowing me to spin it around. Grabbing the knife, I kicked the chair into Garrus knocking him back while pulling the knife free. Now armed I flipped the knife so the blade pointed down parallel to my forearm as Garrus spread his fingers his talons ready to draw blood.

"I thank you for your small acts of kindness but you have done too much damage to remaining alive," I said mimicking his sideward walk keeping myself distant from him.

"A mistake I won't make again when I destroy the rest of your race!" He shouted back at me and I shook my head tutting.

"Shut up and dance chicken." I said a wicked smile on my face as he roared and charged at me with surprising speed, I just managed to dodge his swipes as I sidestepped swinging the knife around catching Garrus's back.

It only scraped the armour he wore. He spun round swiping furiously at me his talons coming from all directions sometimes clanging off the gauntlets I managed to get in the way of his attacks.

But doing little damage, but since he wasn't wearing a helmet and he was focusing on my right hand that gripped the knife I swung my left fist at his head catching him awkwardly in the side of his head causing him to stumble.

"You have skill Human I'll give you that, but it won't save you," He said rubbing the side of his head as I took a deep steadying breath.

"Come on birdy, not tired are we?" He growled from deep in his chest before sighing deeply.

"Just leave, and don't ever return to this place," He said looking defeated, I was surprised hesitating at his change of mood but slowly moved away from him towards the stairs chancing a look over to see an outline of Tactus's body far below and smiled then seeing the elevated bridge about 100 meters below where I currently was and wondered how much it would hurt to jump.

I knew humans had survived falls from 150 metres plus but had sustained severe injuries, but I could not risk entering the Keep. Looking back to Garrus I saw him glaring at me before his mandibles flared in shock as I jumped knife ready to stab into the bridge to stop me from falling off, I was coming up to it fast, very close to the closest edge and tensed up for the impact.

It was fast and painful as I slammed into the bridge most of my body missing but my chest took the full impact thankfully somewhat absorbed by the armour. That did not stop the winding or the pain but I ignored them both, thankful that the knife had held me in place from sliding off.

I dragged myself onto the bridge gasping for air looking up at the landing pad to see Garrus peering over looking down at me. I wrenched the knife out and saw it was intact and still strong to my amazement.

"Must be damn strong metal," I said to myself while I rolled over, jumping to my feet catching sight of Wrex standing in utter shock while carrying a huge sack.

"Human what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I'm leaving Wrex; I killed Tactus after he slaughtered my family." Wrex's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you think you will be hunted and tortured to death for this!" I shook my head.

"They won't get the satisfaction; I'll slit my own throat before being captured." His mouth closed and he looked puzzled.

"Come with me Wrex, don't you wish to be free again?" He walked up to me and dropped his sack and I readied the knife in preparation to secure my freedom.

"And what makes you think we will last a day on the run were marked." I sighed.

"Those marks will save our lives any fool who hasn't heard the news will assume were on errands." He nodded slightly.

"Ok, Human I will join you." I smiled at his agreement.

"We'll need to hurry the guards may already be on their way, oh do you have any way of contacting Mealon?" He turned picking up his sack and setting off at a trot.

"The Salarian? Why?" I ran alongside him checking back to see we had no pursuers.

"We need someone to keep us healthy and tell us what we can and can't eat." He smiled and activated his Omnitool speaking quickly before he raised his voice then ending the call.

"He is scared, typical, but he has agreed to meet us at a small village twenty miles from here in the North West." I took a deep breath gearing up for a long run. After a long and tiring run, Wrex slowed as he reached the top of a small hill and stopped breathing deeply.

"We've made it Human, Mealon said he'd meet us here by sunrise, we'll hide over in that treeline till he arrives." He pointed to a small wood, I set off walking this time, and he soon caught up.

"By the way, what is your name?" I smiled.

"Greg Thomas." He nodded and began to rip branches off trees and began building a small cover.

"So what made you flip out on Tactus?" I clenched my fists in anger at the memory.

"He ordered the slaughter of my family in front of my eyes, they were gassed and brought to the military is cages, before being tied to posts and shoot like animals, and after I punched Garrus in his smug Turian face, I was tied to a poorly tied to a chair which allowed me to kill Tactus." Wrex was silent as he continued to the shelter.

"Garrus asked me to document the exercise and download the military data and film the." I paused suddenly remembering the treasure trove of footage I had stored in my suit.

"The bastard had me film it all, I got the murder of innocent civilians on camera, if I can show this to the Galaxy the Turians are done for surely, what government would sit back if a peace treaty was so blatantly broken?!" I cried happily and jumped up making Wrex laugh.

"And just how do you think you're going to get that video online? You going to storm a satellite broadcasting station?" He immediately regretted his words when I shot my eyes to him blazing hope evident in my eyes.

"That's exactly what we'll do!" He laughed again and folded his arms.

"And since when was I in on this crazy plan?" I smiled at his amused expression.

"The moment you came with me from that keep." He sighed deeply and shook his head but then rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine I'll help you; you said that you filmed military statics and deployment schemes?" I nodded.

"If that were in the hands of saying revolutionary Humans and Krogan and perhaps even Terminus pirates, the Turians famous battle tactics would be useless as we would know how to beat them, ha they'd have full-scale war from within and out their control, it's perfect!" Wrex roared in joy as he smashed his fists together.

"All we need is to get Mealon head for a small time TV station hijack their satellite network and send your data on a wide beam channel. Everyone with a monitor would pick it up anywhere in the Galaxy as long as we make a virus that will break down firewalls and hijack more networks, good thing we have a Salarian."

We waited for another few hours discussing the details of our plan and him taking a copy of my file and tweaking it so that it was more like a news broadcast while I narrated it. Eventually, Mealon signalled he had arrived and we ventured out to meet him when he saw us he hurried over to me.

"What on Sur'Kesh are you two thinking the whole of the Army is on high alert?" Wrex smiled

"Not to worry our Human friend has some pretty important information on that military that soon will be in the hands of every person in the Galaxy!" We filled him in as we hurried on once more to another remote location further south. It took a lot of convincing and mild threats from Wrex, Mealon agreed to help us; he took Wrex's modified file and began making his own changes while setting about designing a super Trojan Virus as I called it to be ready for broadcast.

After we reached our destination Mealon and I got some sleep while Wrex stood on watch, we agreed to swap after five hours and when the turn came I felt almost as well as I had before I was abducted.

"It's been quiet all night Greg, and I must say you look a lot better more colour in your cheeks, oh and I spotted a broadcasting station on the mountain top, that should work perfectly, we'll hit it at sunrise." I nodded and thanked Wrex as I to his previous position in front of our acquired barn.

As Wrex had said it was quiet all night, we had travelled about 50 miles away from the keep and despite the short distance, we were in the heart of the agricultural land, which was not where our pursuers would expect us to head, they were probably searching military outposts and spaceports.

However, I knew it would not be long until they widened their search. I watched the sky now and then trying to spot any recognisable constellations but falling, it was, even more, terrifying now looking into the sky and not knowing where in the Galaxy home was. I drove the feelings from my thoughts by a deep and guttural yawn from Wrex before he walked out of the barn and stretched.

"Finally, the day has come to stick it firmly to these Turian bastards, and I have you to thank for that, Greg," He said smacking my back as I stood.

"Glad I could help, I just want to get home and get the Turians off my planet and back to this shit heap." Wrex laughed and nodded in agreement, as Mealon walked out.

"I am pleased to tell you that after most of the night I have finished the virus and linked it with your message Greg, it will activate and play on every screen it can find ensuring none will miss this." Once again, giddy joy crept into my head, but I forced it back I was not home yet.

"Great job Mealon, now let's get it uploaded," I said setting off at speed for the mountain Wrex easily catching up and surprisingly so did Mealon.

"Salarian are quick runners if anything I'm jogging right now." I smiled picking my pace up ignoring all physical signs of pain or tiredness I had my target and I was going to reach it the sooner the better. It took most of the morning to even reach the foot of the mountain and from the looks of it was huge possible bigger than most of the mountain on Earth with the exception of Everest or K2.

"This is the third largest mountain on Palaven standing at 28,056 ft. tall." Mealon said calmly.

"I won't make that humans can't survive for more than a couple of hours above 25 thousand feet." Wrex looked annoyed but stayed quiet.

"Not to worry Palaven has a much thicker atmosphere, you must have felt like the air you breath is thicker, it should feel normal to you at the top." I shrugged not having many options and started again, this time, trailing the others wanting to keep my stamina for the long climb. By the time the sun had started to set, we had made it a quarter of the way up the mountain, all use to the others having to wait for me to catch up.

"You two go…on ahead…I'm just slowing…you down." I gasped as I regrouped with them.

"Mealon if you give me the virus I'll upload it I can be there by midnight." Mealon just looked pityingly at him.

"Please, do you know how to operate a satellite uplink?" Wrex stayed silent.

"I thought as much you stay with Greg I'll have it done my sunset." It was Wrex's turn to look pitiful.

"And how are you going to hold up a whole broadcast station?" Mealon smiled.

"I have a few ways of dealing with troublesome patients, I'll knock out their radios so I'm not interrupted and gas the whole facility. With no one awake I can work in peace." I simply crumpled to the floor and let out an exasperated noise.

"Will someone just go and get this job done!" Mealon nodded and left leaving Wrex to sit down beside me and sulk. After an hour or two, we heard the echo cries of Turians from above us and we smiled.

"Won't be long now till the Galaxy see what the Turians truly are." I said happily and Wrex nodded.

"Do you have ideas how were going to get off this planet?" Wrex asked.

"I have a feeling Mealon might have a few ideas, if not we steal a freighter or something, I don't know about you but I'm not a terrible pilot." Wrex gave me a serious look.

"You want to fly off Palaven in a stolen ship; you wouldn't make it out of the atmosphere let alone the system." I let a heartfelt growl escape from me as I covered my eyes with my arms.

"It's better than nothing Wrex; I don't see you thinking of a way to escape." He remained silent for a long moment.

"Why don't we try and free the rest of the slaves, there are at least a million on this continent alone, with a force of angry people looking to give the Turians payback we'd have no trouble making any demands we wanted, not to mention the more noise we make the more we'll be seen, giving us more support." I sat up and looked at him seriously.

"They may be the best idea in the whole Galaxy, This shotgun were about the release will one of many we can make, do you know where most of these captives are kept?" He shook his head.

"I only know the numbers because I heard Tactus mention it once when I served him his food, but that was before Humans even turned up there could be hundreds of thousands of your king here now, Mealon will know he isn't just the doctor for the Vakarian's he is also the doctor for House Arterius." I shrugged not knowing the significance.

"House Arterius is in control of all non-Turian numbers on Palaven including slaves; they know exactly how many non-Turians are on the planet at any one time." I mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded intently.

"So Mealon has access to this information?" Again a shrug.

"I know about as much as you remember I'm, no, was a slave." I sighed.

"Right you are I'll ask Mealon when he returns." We settled into wait for his return when we heard the distance noise of engines, then a muffled yelling.

"What the fuck has he done?" Wrex shouted as we stood to look at the frantically sprinting Mealon.

"Jets! Run for it!" Mealon screamed as he sprinted past us, throwing two rifles into our hands. We did not wait to find out if he was right as we sprinted after him.

"Where did you get these from? And I take it the shotgun broadcast worked!" I shouted as I caught up with Mealon.

"Yes it worked and their sending every military unit from the whole region to this place turns out that it was a military station but they're all dead now so they don't need those," He said pointing to the rifles.

"We'll we've had a change of plan, were going to start a planet-wide rebellion." Mealon groaned in utter disgust.

"One stupid plan to another, fine what do you need me to do?" Just as I opened, my mouth to speak a large military plane roared over our heads heading down the mountain at speed but abruptly slowed, spirally upwards before turning to face us.

"Shit they found us spread out they'll start strafing," I shouted as I split away from Mealon and Wrex just as zips and whizz noises filled the air accompanied by the sudden explosion of dirt and rock sending thousands of particles into the air.

The jet the swapped to missiles and moved to point slightly to my right, it must be going for Wrex who as Mealon had continued straight. The jet fired twice leaving a stream of smoke as the missiles thundered toward the ground.

I lost sight of them as I vaulted over a boulder landing awkwardly on gravely snow falling over to slide down the scree slope at a now uncountable speed making it difficult to avoid collisions with boulders and ice blocks.

I felt rather than heard the missiles exploding and prayed that Wrex had survived, and by this time, the jet had already circled around heading away from the mountain preparing for another pass.

I had managed to flip onto my stomach that meant I lost my view of the jet and the landscape. I was desperately trying to slow my descent when I abruptly stopped when colliding into a boulder. Instantly feeling pain and a small crunch, from bone or from the armour, I did not know.

So when the ground above my head began to explode I knew I was the new target, it said to me that Wrex must have been eliminated or as I hoped had simply hidden from the jet's view, which wasn't an option for me a Human torpedo now almost falling as the scree slope tilted to more of a cliff.

Despite my now futile efforts I clawed the loose gravel I hopes to stop me falling then all hopes were lost when the jets missiles crashed into the ground just feet behind me sending me and half of the cliff face hurtling into the air the mountain now ending into a sheer cliff with a magnificent waterfall to my right.

It was funny that my last thoughts be about the beauty of the waterfall just minutes after I was so ready to start a war for freedom, 'Well there are worst ways to go' I said it myself as I fell through the open air.

I had climbed about half of mountain before I ran after Mealon before sliding an unknown distance down its side, so I did not know how long I would have to wait before my life ended suddenly.

I had resigned to my fate when rudely disturbed from my peace by and, even more, sudden and painful impact, only made painful by the instantaneous freezing of all my body as I plummeted through a layer of ice into a glacial lake at the foot of the mountain.

I gasped at the sudden shock making my breathing fast and erratic as primal instinct made my limbs flail and thrash, it made no difference to my slow sink all the while fear took over my mind erasing all rational thought.

It took about a minute from my intimal plunge before I reached the bottom of the lake, I lay on the floor for a few moments before I realised I was not drowning and that I was still breathing air.

I laughed hysterically as I calmed my body and slowed my breathing, as I steadied my thoughts my body painfully and violently reminded me that I was slowly freezing to death in the icy water, through the shivers and chattering I managed to stand and was pleased to find I was on a slope.

I steadily half walked half crawled up the slope kept going by the gradually increasing light, after ten minutes of slow assertation I hit the ice layer. I hammered my fists on the ice but it remained solid, I tried stabbing the knife into the ice but only managed to cut a small fleck of ice from the thick layer.

Turning to look about the ice chasm I was encased in I couldn't bring myself to find any hope of my escape, letting my legs give out I sunk to the gravel and shivered uncontrollably head slumped onto my chest feeling like my will itself was freezing in the lake.

I wished for it to end quickly but I could not bring myself to take my helmet off and simply drown, and hypothermia was taking an age to kill me, so long that the light was growing signalling it was reaching its pinnacle meaning I must have been under for several hours. I then started to hear muffled thumps from above me and slowly looked up to see the foggy outline of a figure.

I could not see what they were doing or even who they were, so when the ice shattered and hands plunged through and grabbed me I was beyond caring.

"Sir we have the Human!" I heard a Turian Voice shout, it somewhat snapped me back to reality through the cold and I tried to lash out and run, although I was easily and quickly put down by a strong boot.

"Lord Vakarian will be very pleased we have found his father's killer." Came a voice I hadn't heard in several days my helmet was removed as an I was lifted into a kneeling position so I could look into the face of Saren Arterius.

"I can see those marks I left on you on our last encounter didn't sway you from your violent nature?" He said while grinning pulling off his gauntlet to expose his talons.

"Let's make some more than shall we?"

I took a step towards before but never made it close before two shots sounded from far off and the guards fell, dropping me to my hands and knees just as Wrex bulldozed Saren aside by Krogan style rugby tackle.

"Fucking Turian cowards!" He roared as he threw the shocked Saren into the lake where he had just pulled me.

"Greg move his unit are close!" He shouted at me then realised I was shivering too much to make my limbs move, so he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Good thing you aren't heavy Human," He said calmly as the sounds of an enraged Saren erupted from the lake followed by frantic shouting into a radio for all units to converge.

"H-howww di-dd yyy-ou fff-ind mmee?" I said through chattering teeth as I jostled side to side on Wrex's shoulder.

"It wasn't easy after that jet damn near took my head off I only just managed to find cover before meeting Mealon and watching that Turian search the lake for your body, I don't know if he was using thermal scanners to find you but when they broke the ice apart I charged as Mealon readied his shots." Nodding was useless in my situation so I hummed my acknowledgement.

"We have to move fast and far to escape these guys, so when you feel up to running let me know or just freeload the whole way, I don't care but we need to get to Saren's Keep which thankfully is about a day's run." Wrex ran at full speed despite his burden for miles meeting Mealon who discarded his rifle and giving me a weak smile while he nursed a ragged bandage around his arm where green blood seeped through.

I could not find the strength to talk so I smiled in return and lost all sense of thought while my body slowly warmed. By the time, Wrex slowed breathing loudly and deeply after dumping me on the ground and it was mid-afternoon.

"I can't go any further we must have run 50 miles today no question?" He heaved walking over to a small stream and falling face first into it.

"54 Miles to be precise for you Wrex, I am not wanting to boast but I have run 73 miles," Wrex responded by launching a wave of water at Mealon who dodged it with minimal effort.

"How are you feeling Greg?" I was now sitting normally only slight occasional shivers rocking my body.

"Better now thanks to Wrex and you, what happened to your arm?" He winced as he raised it to look at.

"A dammed sniper got a lucky shot before I got him, not to worry my metabolism is already fighting off any infection and it is healing quickly." I smiled and looked around.

"So I guess this is the camp for the night, do you know how far we are away from Saren's Keep?" Mealon laughed as Wrex slumped to the ground under a nearby tree and let out a contented sigh.

"If we set off in the morning we should arrive at midday though it wouldn't work now as they have seen my face and know I'm with you." I cursed and racked my brain for ideas.

"Is there no way we can hack their network to get hold of the data?" Mealon nodded.

"There is but I would need to know what system they use one of their security guards would have that information. They rotate on a 12-hour basis, those that just come off tend to spend 6 hours in a local bar before sleeping off most of the hangover, we can take tomorrow slow so we can get an off duty guard in the evening." I nodded while yawning.

"We should get some rest, today's has been quite exhilarating." Wrex snorted.

"That's not what I would call it." Mealon and I laughed as we settled under the thick canopy of trees for a long sleep.

I woke several hours later now with the sky pitch black minus the light from the three moons and millions of stars, but I desperately need a piss so I walked away from the others and stood by the stream.

When I finished a walked upstream a short way to wash my hands and get a drink, when I bent down I heard a slight shuffle of branches then a short yelp as a branch snapped and fell to the ground at the sound of a branch snapping. I turned in time to see a figure and a sizable branch hit the ground where the figure lay prone trapped under the branch.

I looked to see if the figure moved but they had not, I checked to see if the others had woken but they remained motionless as well, so I slowly made my way to the branch and circled widely to face the top half of the figure before approaching.

Not wanting to fall victim to a surprise attack I pulled out my knife as I got within arm's reach, I made out the distinct features of a Turian but it was female from first glance, but I did not lower the knife unsure of females fighting skills. As I stood there, she woke with a start and her eyes scanned around before they settle on me and widened.

"Please don't hurt me!" She squeaked quietly while her hands raised fingers outstretched to show she was not holding anything.

"What were you doing watching me?" She looked terrified her gazed focused on my knife and so I sheathed it.

"You're on my land I wanted to see why you were here, but I've never seen a Human before," She said trying to push the branch off her legs.

"Lying to me won't keep you alive you know, every Turian has seen a Human, after all, it was broadcast enough that you beat us." She shook her head frantically.

"No honestly this is a remote farmstead, my father and I own it, we don't pay any attention to intergalactic policies." I smiled.

"Then how do you know what my race is called?" She did not hesitate in her response telling me that she was not lying.

"Soldiers came by asking if we had seen a tall, pink, oddly furred creature called a Human, but we hadn't so they left, but I guessed that you were a Human as you fit the description." I laughed.

"Oddly furred am I, is that how you see Humans, it's called hair." She gave a weak smile still trying to push the branch off her while I watched.

"Can you help me please?" I shook my head still not trusting this woman.

"First tell me who you are when the soldiers arrived if they said they would be back and If your father will come looking for you?" The look of fear returned and she pushed harder until I pulled her hands away from the log and held them.

"No they didn't say if they'd be back they came yesterday, my father is away for a few weeks." She slammed her mouth shut realised she was trying to stay quiet.

"And your name?" I said sternly but with no steel in my voice.

"Lucia Ditrior." I released her hands and moved to pick up the branch.

"Ok, I trust that you aren't totally lying to me," I said as I lifted the branch to let her scramble free.

"Why are you helping me now after you have shown nothing but distaste for me?" I shrugged, a motion wasted in the dark.

"Unlike your fellows best efforts I still have some semblance of Humanity about me, which means I don't take pride in hurting others." She started to stand slowly never taking her eyes off me.

"So I'm free to go?" I turned and walked away.

"I guess so, but please if you have any decency let us leave before you call the military, gives us a fighting chance after all." After I left I woke the others and told them we had to leave they asked why but I didn't want Wrex to kill the Turian as she was a civilian and had no part in what her government did, but I was still wary. When we left the wood and had put a sizable distance between it I looked back to see the farmstead on a hill to the rear of the wood and a solitary figure out front.

"Crap we've been spotted let's go!" Wrex shouted after he turned to see what I was looking at then set off at a decent jog, I followed close behind. It was still early when we set off and we had a sizable distance to cover, but after about ten miles, we slowed to a walk keeping to the woods that now covered the surrounding area as we entered a vast mountain pass.

It was only just beginning to grow light when we paused for a rest about five hours after I met Lucia. We talked about the best possible way to go about getting hold of one of the guards.

"I think Wrex should be the one to do it, Krogan have been around a lot longer than Humans so you won't draw as much attention, besides it will be easier for you to grab him when the time is right," I said to which Wrex rolled his eyes.

"And why am I the best choice" I laughed.

"Like I said your kind have been here longer and are probably trusted more, plus if you manage to engage the guard in say a drinking game you will be able to win easily then as you are a good slave, pardon the expression, you will escort him home." He nodded in agreement, as Mealon came back from a quick patrol.

"Mealon I think Wrex should be the one to get the guard." Mealon looked serious for a second then smiled.

"Very well, I just checked our location we are about 30 miles from Saren's Keep and the town is about 20 miles away so we should reach it by sunrise if we leave right now." I jumped to my feet and pulled Wrex's arm to help him stand then gestured for Mealon to lead the way, although my first plan had not worked out I had high hopes this one would work.


End file.
